Determine whether individuals who experience a decrease in HIV-1 RNA to undetectable levels after 16 weeks of highly active antiretroviral treatment (HAART) have a significantly greater gain in lean tissue as compared to individuals who have detectable HIV-1 RNA levels at week 16 of HAART.